The Secret of Quatre Winner
by Funny Bunny
Summary: Rated for possible cusing and bloody scenes. The sequel to The Past of Trowa Barton. Quatre has with held his secret for a very long time, but when something dangerous could kill them all, will he have to tell the others?
1. Chapter 1

The Secret of Quatre Winner

Dear Readers,

This story is the sequel to the fic called The Past of Trowa Barton. I have decided not to make this into a cross- over with Outlaw Star, instead just to focus on GW for now, so you may forget about all mentioned ideas concerning that lead. You don't have to read the first one since everything needed is explained here anyway. Keep in mind that that one is one of the first fan- fictions I ever typed up, so overlook a few things. I do not own GW, and I freely allow for any ideas in this fic (And any others of mine.) to be used by the readers in their own fan- fictions and in their own way.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1

_Quatre sat in perfect silence, he reached outward with his mind carefully slowly, feeling the smaller, less powerful mind of his sensei, Rasheed. Quatre then pushed against the iron mind that stood like a wall before himself, and felt it collapse as if it were nothing. "You have grown stronger than my teachings can help you to control.", Rasheed told him, "However, I shall never leave your side until you have learned that power should never come before love and compassion.", _

"Yes, Sensei.", Quatre said, smiling. 

"You my call me Rasheed now, Quatre, I am no longer your sensei.", Rasheed said, patting Quatre's blonde head.

.....

It had been years since that time, that place when Quatre was just a novice in the world of psychic abilities. For one so young compared to many of those in this field of gifted people, Quatre had always held a high amount of power. He could, literally crush a man's so it exploded without even touching the man nor breaking a sweat. However, he wouldn't do that unless it wasn't a man at all but, one of the many enemies to those of Quatre's talents. Body thieves possessing a man's body, ravaging demons who might put a dead or live body under their control, or heartless creatures called demoans, human- like but with no feelings, or conscious what so ever. He had trained years for the day that one of these might try to take advantage of himself and that day was coming fast. Quatre had just claimed the spot for the top spot for the highest psychic power a couple days ago. His new ranking was feared by all, yet, many never wanted to be faced with that spot. It had a reputation of that person being killed in a very short while of being announced to fill it. Quatre had been feeling a particular unpleasant being following him at times, and knew they would try to attack him soon. 

.....

Trowa watched the orb of light as it idly moved across the carpeted floor... He twitched slightly at the thought of it being there. He knew that it was only a reflection of light, but something else in the back of his mind told him to go after it. Just as he thought he had it under control, he felt the change take hold of himself. There he sat, half tiger again, and pouncing on all the shiny reflections. "Wha-?", he said, when the light had disappeared right from underneath his clawed fingers.

"Trowa, you really need to learn how to use that chip to control this....", Dr. Maria Fairbanks said, having closed the blinds.

Trowa shifted back to his fully human form, now finding it easy to fight his original instincts from before. A year ago or so Trowa had been suffering from fainting spells and odd to everyone else was the fact that he healed so quickly, Heero had found an old article on the Barton Foundation's funding for a super human project. This project involved creating a half human, half tiger being. Though, many attempts failed miserably, Trowa survived and remained a success until the project was shut down because the purpose of creating Trowa was to use him as a warrior in their battles. However, it did mention Dr. Fairbanks do to her opinion on what they had created. Of course, hacking into a system to find her current address was no problem for Heero. She explained everything, including the fact that now the DNA of both the tiger half, and human half were combining, mutating with each other, the tiger one actually destroying a whole bunch of Trowa's human DNA. They stopped it by installing a special chip into his brain to stop the DNA changes all together, and put them under the control of Trowa's mind itself. Now, it would hypothetically only change when Trowa wanted it to, except instincts of a tiger were still present even in his human form, mostly about play time, cat- naps, and everything else. It was a hassle keeping this secret when he worked directly with other animals at the circus, but his uncanny ability to talk to and understand them while human helped. After the whole thing, Maria adopted Trowa as her son, and now Trowa was living a happy life, getting to know what it was like to have a Mom of his own. "Besides Trowa, I was going to go book shopping since you've already read everything possible in this house.", Dr. Fairbanks told him, "So, I need you to be able to behave so we can go.", 

"Really?", Trowa inquired, dusting himself off, "Do you think they have that next one in that one series I love to read?", 

"I'm not sure, but, don't worry, I'm sure they do.", she answered with a chuckle.

If it wasn't one thing Trowa loved more than anything it was books. He had a high I.Q. from the start of his life, and could always be caught with his head in a book on any free time he had. He'd read the entirety of Maxwell's Holy Bible once, just because there was nothing else left for him to read. (For you see, he'd read the Encyclopedia, dictionary, and thesaurus all in a length of four hours time that day, a new record.) Tro was the latest attack in the series of cutesy nick- names that Maria had been calling him lately. But, if it gained him a few more books, what was there to complain about?

.....

The old psychic hobbled his way down the street, his eyes focused upon his only competition for the strongest ability. His hands tightened upon the golden box that held his one way ticket to becoming the strongest being in the world.

****

End Chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret of Quatre Winner

****

Chapter 2

Quatre ran from the old man that followed him as quickly as was possible at the moment, however, he could not seem to loose the man, he ran past a coffee shop, and then, continued his way down into a dense forested area, until he found a large clearing. Quatre turned sharply around to face his opponent, and quickly put up a mental shield in hopes of deflecting the attacks that were bound to start coming at himself.

.....

Heero Yuy had recently just finished his second cup of coffee that morning, and was just getting into the section on the World Basketball Championship. However, his seemingly relaxed morning was interrupted by his noticing Quatre running down the street giving hurried glances behind himself as he ran. Heero stood up, just as the person chasing him ran by and quickly finishing the last in his cup, ran after. He was able to keep up just by a hair, and soon ran smack into Trowa, and Maria just as he seen Quatre duck into a small cluster of trees. "Sorry, Heero I wasn't watching where I was going, reading.", Trowa apologized.

"Quatre's being pursued by someone, Trowa, come on. Maria go get Duo, and Wufie. I have a bad feeling we'll need them.", Heero instructed.

With that, Trowa and himself both ran into the forest after Quatre. They soon arrived at the edge of the clearing. Heero and Trowa both ducked low to hide themselves from view. "You won't be the strongest anymore, boy!", the older man was saying.

"I will not allow you to take my place, you will be a danger to the world if I did.", Quatre argued.

"Why you little...", the man growled, "Fine, if you want to fight, then fight this, you have already seen that you won't win.", 

"I have also seen that my lose will become yours as well.", Quatre countered.

"Fine.", the man said, taking out a small golden box, and opening it.

A silver mist filled the entirety of the area, then it all shot straight towards Quatre. Trowa heard Quatre's screaming in pain, and could make out the changing in his hidden outline. "Anubis demon.", Heero whispered under his breath.

Trowa looked at Heero, and for the first time seen true fear in those fierce eyes.

****

End Chapter: Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but, FF.Net was down, so the next Chapter is this week's chapter, this one being last week's.


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret of Quatre Winner

****

Chapter 3

Heero looked at Trowa, before shuddering. "I have a small secret that I guess will have to be exposed, but first, I have a plan, okay?", Heero remarked, "You should be strong enough to hold him in place, but, be careful because Quatre's still there somewhere.", Heero explained, "I have to go get supplies, and find Wufie and Duo okay?", 

"Right.", Trowa said, not arguing. 

He turned just in time to see what Quatre had become tear the head off of his former enemy. He stood about ten feet high, and had large, arms, and hands with three clawed fingers. His head looked like that of the Egyptian God Anubis, which would explain why Heero had said that. a mop of blonde hair still sat on top of his head, however. What had been Quatre roared in rage revealing the row of razor sharp teeth as big as small daggers. Trowa charged after his former friend, going part tiger to catch him full force. He was flung backwards by what felt like an iron beam, only it was Quatre's hand. Trowa used the wall he hit to fling himself at Quatre again, quickly landing on the arm that had so easily hit him. Only there was an audible crunch as the arm was broken, but that didn't stop Trowa from digging his claws into Quatre's back, and hanging on for dear life. He was soon flung back towards the brick fence again, only to be caught, and pressed against it by a massive hand. "Arrrrrrrrggggg!!!!!!!!", Trowa cried out as it clamped onto him.

A foaming, growling mouth was inches from his face, small, warm, puffs of breath hit Trowa's face. "Qua- tre! It's me, it's Trowa, don't let this thing control you.", Trowa begged, "You remember me, it's Trowa! You don't want to hurt me, Quatre! You helped save me from making this same mistake just like you're about to make!", 

Trowa gasped as the grip loosened, and Quatre looked at him with those black eyes, "Tro- wa, I- I can't.... Fight it.... It's stronger than I am right now.... Run.", Quatre said in a deep rumbling voice, letting Trowa drop to the ground.

"Quatre.", Trowa muttered, looking up, just as Quatre clutched his head, and roared with pain before whatever it was took control once again.

Trowa got ready to dodge a new attack when something hit Quatre in the shoulder. Another few shots were fired, a two more darts struck their target. The demon roared softly, before swaying, and falling down from the tranquilizers.

"You were great Trowa.", Heero nodded approval, jogging up, "Though, I would have liked it better if he'd remained unharmed, but you survived.",

****

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret of Quatre Winner

**Chapter 4**

"Now, I know I have some explanation but for right now, let's just get him to my place, and get this taken care of before he wakes back up.", Heero put it simply.

"Actually, the closest place is Dr. Fairbank's.", Trowa pointed out.

"Right, then to her place then, and we can take care of Quatre's problems there.", Heero replied.

So, they rushed to Dr. Fairbanks, and layed Quatre's now large form out on the floor. "I will admit to this only because I absolutely have to. I'm a warlock, capable of working in the field of magic known as wicca.", Heero explained, "Wicca is a type of religion using the raw elements as a basis of belief, many of the Gods represent elements.", 

Heero quickly made a circle out of salt, then sat a bowl of water to the south a bowl of what looked like ice to the north green grassy earth to the east, and dry sand to the west, then took out a jeweled dagger with a serpent and a dragon on it. "Now, all I'm doing is a banishing spell to get rid of the spirit that possessed Quatre earlier I need some silence before I start.", 

He carefully sat Four candles in front of each bowl, and then, fell into silence all itself. "I call all elements for, I ask to bind and enter my circle. The North of snow and ice, the south of fire and might, the east with it's ancient earthen hide, the west with windy tides. I bode thee welcome and to come to me.", Heero paused, "A foreign spirit bodes in this body, one of fist, and of fury. North I ask of thee bound this spirit that is so free, of you the East I ask of you to seal it's cries in your earthen tomb, of the West I ask for you to whip it from a mind that is clean, and of you the South I ask one task, kill it with your molten glance.", 

The bowl with water was boiling now, the one with grass was shifting the bowl of sand had a tornado in it's grasp, and the one with ice had iced over itself. Heero stayed still, and then brought the dagger down just above Quatre's chest. "Evil force within a soul of purity I banish you, so to hell with thee!", Heero yelled over the cresendo of noise.

And then, a flickering light, and vapors rose from Quatre, only he didn't change back into a human being, but stayed just like he was. "It's gone, just.... Just, he won't change back until his injuries heal completely.", Heero explained, starting to clean up, "That, and he'll become that whenever his temper flares too high now.", 

"Wow, um.... Heero... If you've admitted to being a warlock.", Duo said, sweetly, "What's your real name?", 

"I'm not telling until I have to tell you.", Heero stated firmly, "Just keep an eye on Quatre, when he wakes up, he might be a little frustrated.",

"A little frustrated?!", Duo asked.

"We'll be sure to keep him as calm as possible.", Trowa said, clamping his hand over Duo's mouth.

**End Chapter: Next Chapter, Quatre awakes, but will he really like what he sees?**


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret of Quatre Winner

**Chapter 5**

When Quatre awoke, Trowa stood beside him, looking rather unpleasant as he was to be the one to tell Quatre what had happened, and Heero had already mentioned that he wasn't going to be very pleased. Of course, it was also said that anyone who didn't understand demon language was not going to be able to talk to him. Luckily, tiger was very similar in the fact that it used rumbling growls as a system of communication. Of course, Quatre was alright at first. "Trowa?", he asked, "But... How did you?",

"Heero came up with a plan to save you from that... Thing.", Trowa explained, "But, do to your injuries....", 

"Let me see a mirror, Trowa.", Quatre said in a flat voice, "Now.", 

"Quatre, please, just try not to get angry.", Trowa asked.

"I said **_NOW_**, Trowa.", Quatre said, getting irritable.

Trowa handed Quatre a mirror, he looked at himself for a few seconds, before the low growling crescendo lead to an all out roaring of rage. The mirror was smashed against a nearby table, which Quatre grabbed and nearly threw but, Heero came just in time. "Quatre, if you do not stop it right now I'll put a paralysis spell on you so strong and fast, you won't even be able to blink.", Heero warned, "Put that table down. _I MEAN NOW, QUATRE!!!!!!!!_ That's better.", 

"Hee- chan..... Is he, is he gonna?", Duo asked.

"No, Duo he's just upset right now.", Heero replied calmly.

"Upset isn't half of what I'm feeling right now.", Quatre snorted, glaring daggers at Heero, "Why not just kill me?", 

"Because, if I did, I knew I would have had to kill myself right afterwards.", Heero replied, "Now, it's not the end of the world, Quatre.", 

"He's right it isn't, and getting into a blind rage won't help much right now either, and you know it.", Trowa added.

"Now, you will be effected for the rest of your life, but, not as you would think it would.", Heero started, "You will change back into human the instant all of your injuries are healed, after that you will only change when you become extremely angered, however, you will learn to control that.", 

"Here, in the meantime, use this, it'll make it easier for the rest of us to understand you.", Dr. Fairbanks said, holding up an innocent necklace, "It's a translator.", 

Quatre slipped it on, and looked at her. "I already have it all set to your voice pattern, it may sound deeper though, so just try it.", she said.

Quatre looked at Duo, "Are you done freaking out, now?", he asked.

The translator immediately worked because Duo nodded slowly with wide eyes. "You're not gonna hurt me are you?", Duo asked.

"No, but, I am hungry....", Quatre replied.

"That's a problem.", Heero replied.

"Why?", Duo asked.

"The Anubis demon is rightfully named as the demon of death, in Egypt, it was the symbol of mummification for good reasons. Their main diet is usually humans...", Heero admitted, "However, they also eat deer, cow, sheep, anything with enough meat to feed them. Whish can be about four full grown steer at times...", 

"So, Quatre has a sweet tooth for... Our kind?!", Duo asked.

"Actually, anything that walks, and has a potential of being food.", Heero said, "He's got to have a sufficient amount of it too.", 

"What do we do?", Wufie asked.

"Earth.", Heero replied, "The one place with almost an endless supply of animals for him to hunt down.", 

"One problem.", Quatre pointed out, "I doubt that I could just stroll to a space- port without being attacked.", 

"That's where former contacts come in handy.", Heero explained, taking out a cell- phone, "Hello, is this the Preventor's office? Put me through to Officer Wind, please.", 

**End chapter: Next chapter, Mission: Flight to Earth.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret of Quatre Winner

****

Chapter 6

Quatre sat there waiting for Milliardo to even arrive, all the while fighting the urge to want to feel Duo's small, exposed neck between his razor sharp teeth. Heero kept his eye on him the whole time, before turning to Dr. Fairbanks. "Do you have any meat in the fridge or something? It might help him from um... Giving into certain urges.", Heero explained.

"I'll be right back.", Dr. Fairbanks assured.

Other than that urge there was extreme anger that seemed to just sit there boiling, waiting for one little thing to set it off. Quatre kept one thing in mind, he no longer had mental power at his use, but, incredible strength. It was made apparent to him when he was tapping one claw on an all metal table absent- mindedly from stress only to punch a hole through the table itself. "That's okay, it was in need of being replaced anyway.", Maria replied.

Luckily, that's when a knock resounded upon the door, and Heero opened it careful to only show only himself. "Come in here, Wind.", Heero replied, sharply.

Milliardo obliged and stepped in, only then seeing Quatre, with the half- tiger Trowa laying curled up on the floor by Quatre's side. Milliardo held his breath and looked up at Quatre, who's lip curled upward at the site of something so puny. "You're late.", he simply growled at Milliardo.

"At least he showed up, Quatre, and you should be happy, or at least not angry about that.", Heero replied, "So, did you bring what I asked?", 

"One army convoy truck, and a private space- shuttle to earth, and one large cabin in the middle of nowhere.", Milliardo replied, nervously, "I take it he is my reason for getting all of this.", 

"Yes, and I'll explain everything on the way, for one, this is Quatre.", Heero said, pointing to him casually, "Two, he's very hungry, so let's get moving, shall we?",

"Okay, we'll get moving...", Milliardo replied.

So, all snuck downstairs, and Quatre got into the back with Trowa, who curled back up on the floor of the truck. "Trowa, I didn't hurt you too badly earlier during that fight, did I?", Quatre asked.

Trowa opened one eye to look at Quatre carefully. "Nope.", Trowa replied, "Besides it wasn't you and I know that.", 

"Thanks.", Quatre replied.

"One more thing, Quatre.", Trowa said.

"Yes?", Quatre asked.

"If no one else is around us, you can take that stupid translator off.", Trowa said, "I don't like hearing two voices talking at the same time in two languages.", 

"Right.", Quatre replied.

Eventually, they got to Earth and Quatre did go hunting and got full but, unknown to himself, he would meet a few interesting people erm.... Actually demons....

****

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret of Quatre Winner

Dear Readers,

A few things to note here, some of the demons in this story you are about to meet are for future stories, please just amuse me by trying not to use them in your fics until I put out the fan- fiction they are in. Please? Preeeeetty please with sugar, whip cream cherries and lemons on top? An' I ain't talkin' bout' no ordinary lemons either! (Here's my reference of FF.Net before NC- 17 was taken away: It's a lemon field of dreams! After: Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Too much fluff, can't see! Can't see!!!!!!!) Anyway, I'd really be grateful if you just follow that one request. (Fans: When is she going to get to the STORY?!!!!! FB: -.-''' I'll let you get back to your lives now.) Just note, this first one isn't in any stories he's an O.C. but, anyone can use him, because I really don't give a... (Better not curse.) Darn.

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 7 (Wow, it's been a while since I've written a Chapter Seven, consider this luck.)

He ran through the forest as fast as he could, his tail whipped behind himself as he ran, his wings useless in this brush. His eyes were wide with panic as he ran, he'd just gotten away from a larger demon of who wanted to have him for lunch, it was a simple mud demon, but they were as ravenous as they were stupid. He, however, was a weak demon but, smart and swift. He had been an orphan the day he came into this world, his mother and father both killed by a hideous smog demon. His kind were born with the abilities of speech, scavenging, and walking. He soon learned of humans who fed his kind with not only their emotions of love an kindness but, with food as well. Kerrik sniffed the air carefully taking in the scents of any friend or foe that had been there lately. He traveled a little way to the north until he bumped into something, it was large and strong. It was an anubis demon a very large one at that. Kerrik screamed as the giant demon reached down and picked him up. He could feel it's hot breath sniffing at him carefully, then, it started to walk as well to the north. Kerrik shivered in fear and waited for the inevitable only, it never came.

"Hm? Quatre, what is it you've got?", came a voice, a _human_ voice.

"Some strange creature, I think it might be a demon, I don't know Heero'd know what it is.", Quatre apparently replied.

"Oh, right, okay then, Hee- chan's out back though.", the voice said.

"Thanks.", Quatre replied.

Soon, he was sat down in front of a frowning human with brown hair, and blue eyes. "Looks like another demon to me.", he said, "I think it's just a kid though, not big enough to be an adult for the kind it is, which by the way, is just what is called a forest demon, small type.", 

"Right, so?", Quatre asked, "What do we do with it?", 

"Hmmm.... Well, I think we should leave it be, let it go, or they do make good pets sometimes, but I wouldn't keep one myself, they can be mean.", Heero replied.

"Okay, you can go, go on.", the anubis said.

With that, Kerrik left, simply up and left.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Heero has found Quatre a chance of a lifetime (Well, speaking in demons of course.) Read the next chapter to find out what! 


	8. Chapter 8

The Secret of Quatre Winner

****

Chapter 8

"There's a letter for you, Q- chan!!!", Duo yelled happily bringing in the mail and newspaper.

"What, what do you mean? Is it from Rasheed?", Quatre asked, looking over at Duo a small look of surprise softening the demonic features slightly.

"No, it's from someplace called Demonic Hell's Academy, here, take a look.", Duo tossed the letter to Quatre very gently.

Quatre used one claw as a letter opener and took out the piece of paper. Which read...

__

Dear Mr. Winner,

We have been made aware by one of our students that you were possessed by a demonic spirit. This will effect you for the rest of your life in the decisions and choices that are put in front of you. Here is one, to become a teacher at Demonic Hell's Academy. We are also well aware of your 'other' abilities which may or may not come in handy while with us. The pay is very well, you get paid vacation time and your own window office and classroom. We will await your reply and have also made arrangements not to have you teach until your wounds are healed and you are back to a close to normal state. This school teaches mainly at night so your other human life won't be conflicted with teaching here at DHA. Please consider all we have offered and send a reply as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Thomas Headman, Headmaster

"I think I should send a replied, Duo could you write what I dictate to you?", Quatre asked.

"Yes.", Duo replied.

"Okay, Dear Mr. Headman", Quatre started.

.....

So started Quatre's teaching career, his wounds did eventually heal, and he did turn back to a human, though he still had a tad bit of a bad temper.... As for Heero's name, no one knew what it was yet. Of course, that's the next one coming up.... After I get a couple new stories out of course.

****

End Chapter: The Name of Heero Yuy is the next in the series, (Can anyone give me an idea for Wufei's.... I can't come up with one!) 

Previews of Coming Fics for Gundam Wing

Soul Keys

We all have our inner beasts that would like to come out. Duo's found his a long time ago and has lived with it since. Meanwhile, Heero's been trying to find Duo, who apparently found a little financial snag and had to leave his home because he couldn't pay the rent. General rating, 1x2, 2x1 pairing, yes the others are in here too. Rated R do to some bloody scenes.

Accidental Experiment

When Heero is in a chemical spill, he finds it harder and harder to live on land. Will Heero get back to normal, or will he be trapped in water forever? Of course a 1x2, 2x1 pairing, Little angsty, mostly general though, rated R.

I will also be part of the Beyblade section soon... I have a really good idea for a Tyson by Kai pairing. Could someone list the name of the Blade Breakers and their bit beast, I just need the spellings.


End file.
